Nico's Nightmare
by Burnbee
Summary: nico's been having this dream latly and pedro's getting scared but nico keeps saying everythings alright and won't tell anyone anything at all.where will this put their friendship?
1. It happens again  UPDATED VERSION!

he awoke sweating and was the fifth time this week he had woken up in the middle of the night because of the stupid knew he should tell somebody but he couldn' couldn't tell rafael because he was scared that he was right about what the nightmare couldn't tell blu and jewel because they had enough problems on their was to scared to talk to looked across his hallow at the sleeping red crested cardnal who was was thinking `i want to tell someone.i have to but i have no one to tell.i am afraid of what they will think.` was all he could sat up and walked to the edge of the hallow and spred his took off flying.  
>"oh how i want to tell pedro and the others but...i'm scared of what they'll say but i'm more afraid if pedro will still want me as his bestfriend if i tell i don't even know what this dream means."nico said to himself as he flew to the branch.<br>*the branch*  
>nico had been at the branch for afew hours now and was so drunk he fell asleep at the bar like he hoped he would.<br>" on kid wake up."rafaek said shaking woke up.  
>"hm?rafael?"nico ask then realized he was at the branch."'d you wake me up?i was finally getting some sleep for once this week."nico complained.<br>"sorry kido but you need to go home."rafael replied.  
>"i can't there's something wrong with my hollow i can't sleep when i'm init."nico replied standing up. "come on it's 4 in the morning pedro's proble worried about you."rafael said.<br>*with pedro*  
>i awoke this morning with my hell of a hangover.i stood up with my eye's closed and walked to nico's nest.<br>"morning nico."i mumbled after a moment of silence i opened my eye's to see nico was gone."nico?"i again i got no answer the hangover just dissapeared only to be replaced by extream worry."nico always wakes me up before he leaves."i said now terrified.i took off to rafael and eva's hollow.  
>*with nico*<br>"no he's 's proble still sleeping."nico said and walked spread his wings outside and flew couldn't even tell that nico was drunk but thats just because nico could hold his liquor better then himself and pedro put together.  
>"be careful nico."rafael flew off to the beach and sat in his favorite begain to doze off before he even noticed it.<br>*rafael hollow*  
>"no pedro i haven't seen look here comes rafael why don't you ask him?"eva landed in his hollow.<br>"rafael have you seen nico?he usally wakes me up before he leaves but he just took off and i havn't seen him."pedro said in one breath.  
>"ok before i answer that !"rafael said and pedro started breathing again."good now yes i i seen he was drunk at the bar i came and said he should go home but he took off towards the beach."rafael said.<br>"DRUNK?"pedro shreaked and took off like a bullet to the beach.  
>*the beach*<br>pedro had searched everywhere at the beach or so he thought.  
>"ok i checked the water,the tables,restrants,chairs,rocks,and wait i haven't checked his favorite tree!"pedro exclaimed and took off to nico's favorite beach got there and there was nico fast asleep on the branch."that god!"pedro exclaimed landing on the movement on the branch caused nico to wake up.<br>"gah."nico said grabing the tree branch so he wouldn't fall off."what the-"nico started.  
>"nico."pedro said running to nico and giving him a tight hug.<br>"uh...pedro...can't...breathe...here."nico gasp and pedro let go.  
>" scared me you always wake me up and tell me when your leaving i thought something ATE you!"pedor shouted.<br>"sorry i just didn't wanna wake you up at midnight."nico replied.  
>"YOU'VE BEEN AT THE BRANCH SINCE MIDNIGHT?"pedro shouted.<br>"yes drinking myself to sleep seeing as i haven't been able to sleep at all so far this week."nico replied. 


	2. Almost Lover

"YOU WERE OUT DRINKIG ALL NIGHT?"pedro exclaimed and nico flinched."uh nico?"pedro ask.  
>"what?"nico replied sitting down in the sat beside put a wing around him like he always did when he could tell nico was upset.<br>"what's wrong?"pedro ask.  
>"nothing."nico replied looking down.<br>"yes it is is it that your so afraid to tell anybody about?i'm your we are so close you could be my brother and i could be tell each other everything what makes this any different?"pedro ask.  
>"it's nothing it's just a stupid nightmare.i'll get over it in time."nico stood up and walked to the shore climbed on the biggest rock which wasn't really all that took a pebble and tossed skipped twice then stopped.<br>"just remember if you need me,call matter where you matter how call out my name.i'll be there in a don't have to just call on me,brother,when you need a hand."pedro whispered then walked away wasn't hurt because of his own words he was hurt because nico didn't trust him with whatever it was something that got pedro because he remembered that he too was hiding something from nico.  
>"i want to pedro but you wouldn't understand."nico whispered to replayed the dream in his head.<br>*dream*  
>"PEDRO!"nico shook his bestfriend but he didn't wake up.<br>"give it up shorty.i killed him and your next."nigel grinned stood up.  
>"you killed won't kill me.i'll kill you!"nico shouted he lunged at both went tumbling over the edge of the water fall and landed in the water with a killed nigel quickly and flew back up to pedro's body."pedro?"nico felt his eye's filling with tears."pedro up we gotta go home."nico cried."there's no way i can live without you."nico whispered he placed a kiss on pedro's went and found a sharp rock then returned to pedro's turned around and faced away from pedro before shoving the rock hard into his fell backwards on top of pedro's body bleeding to death."i,i,i l,l,lo-"nico started but bled to death before he could get it out.<br>*end of dream*  
>nico hadn't noticed a certin blue footed toucan sneak up behind wiped a tear from his cheek and looked up and the stars in the sky shining went to say something but stopped when he heard nico singing.<br>"have you ever seen such a beautiful night?i could almost kiss the stars they're shinging so bright."nico sang."when i see him smilen i go oh oh oh.i would never want to miss this 'cause in my heart i know that i know what this now!hey now!this is what dreams are made of!hey now hey now!this is what dreams are made of!i've got somewhere i belong.i've got someone that i love."nico sang."have you ever wondered what life is about?you could search the whole world and never figure it out!you don't have to sail the !no no no."nico sang then he just stopped he plopped down on the peir and pushed himself into the quickly and quietly swam under the watched rafael look for him in the water.  
>"i wonder what that was all about."rafael flew up in the air above the water then just dropped came back up and heard had grabbed the pole of the peir and was hanging onto it while rushed over."hey sorry you ok nico?"rafael ask.<br>"yes.i just wish i could tell him."nico mumbled then flew up and out of the flew to his favorite tree and sat on a very very confused followed and sat picked nico up and placed him in his hugged may not have known who 'he' was or what nico wanted to tell him but he wanted to help.  
>"whatever it is you can tell me.i promise i won't judge you i just want to help you no matter what."rafael cried hard.<br>"i-i-i want-nt t-to b-but i don't know know how-w.i can't-n't even t-tell-ll him-m."nico studdered.  
>"who is him?"rafael ask.<br>"it's it's...it's p-pedro."nico studdered.  
>"are you scared he'll judge you?or not want to be your friend?or he'll hate you?"rafael ask.<br>"yes to all of them."nico cried.  
>"you know he'd never do any of that stuff know he would never judge you unless you ask his 'll always be your bestfriend and he'll never hate you."rafael replied.<br>"yes he he c-could and i'm i'm afraid-aid he he will."nico said.  
>"tell me nico i want to i'm not trying to hurt you just tell me."rafael whispered."please."rafael mumbled the answer."speak up i can't hear you nico."rafael replied.<br>"i said i think i love than friendship will cover!"nico completely understood.  
>"why can't you tell him?"rafael ask.<br>"i'm afraid of rejection."nico looked down and his talons then flew off as fast as his wings could carry didn't know where he was going but he was going to get there real fast.  
>*nico'd hidout*<br>"your fingertips across my palm tree's swaying in the .you sang me spanish sweetest sadness in your trick.i never want to see you unhappy.i'd thought you want the same for me."nico was nico's hidout but pedro had followed him there many was now listening to nico's was watching,waiting,commiserating."Goodbye,my almost ,my hopeless dream.I'm trying not to think about 't you just let me be?So long, my luckless back is turned on you.I should've known you'd bring me lovers always do."nico sang but it was a whispered."we walked along a crowded took my hand and danced with ,and when you left you kissed my told me you'd never ever forget these images,no.i never want to see you unhappy.i thought you'd want the same for me."nico sang.  
>"goodbye,my almost ,my hopeless dream.i'm trying not to think about 't you just let me be?so long, my luckless back is turned on you.i should've known you'd bring me lovers always do."pedro jumped up but continued once he saw it was pedro.<br>"i cannot go to the ocean,i cannot drive the streets at night,i cannot wake up in the morning,without you on my you're gone and i'm haunted,and I bet you are just i make it that easy,to walk right in and out of my life?"nico sang.  
>"goodbye,my almost ,my hopeless dream.i'm trying not to think about 't you just let me be?so long, my luckless back is turned on you.i should've known you'd bring me lovers always do."both sang.<br>"i'm sorry for over ."pedro said.  
>"it's alright know i could never be mad at you."nico chuckled.<p> <p>


End file.
